fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pizzeria To Go!
Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is currently available on iPhones, iPods, and Android Phones. The game was announced on Tuesday, September 30, 2014, and was released on Thursday, November 13, 2014. Updates * 9/30/14: Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4557 * 10/07/14: Meet the New Girl! Delivery Girl Joy! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4588 * 10/14/14: Custom Lobby to Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4632 * 10/21/14: The Topping Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4672 * 10/28/14: The Bake Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4709 * 11/05/14: The Cut Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4752 * 11/13/14: The game is now live. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4875 * 11/23/14: Papa's Pizzeria To Go! ranked #14 for paid games on iOS https://twitter.com/FliplineStudios/status/536651289829330945 * 10/02/15: Add 21 new furniture and 7 new lobby styles Workers * * Stations * Order Station * Topping Station * Bake Station * Cutting Station Toppings * Onions (start) * Mushrooms (start) * Sausage (start) * Pepperoni (start) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Day 2) * Bacon (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 2) * Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 3) * Olives (unlocked with Olivia on Rank 4) * Chicken (unlocked with Zoe on Rank 5) * Tomatoes (unlocked with Greg on Rank 6) * Colby Jack Cheese (unlocked with Sasha on Rank 7) * Spinach (unlocked with Julep on Rank 8) * Ground Beef (unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 9) * Ham (unlocked with Alberto on Rank 10) * Red Peppers (unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 11) * Pineapple (unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) * Anchovies (unlocked with Wally on Rank 13) * Meatballs (unlocked with Prudence on Rank 14) * Basil Leaves (unlocked with Marty on Rank 15) * Provolone Cheese (unlocked with Clair on Rank 16) * Capicola (unlocked with Rico on Rank 17) * Jalapeños (unlocked with Peggy on Rank 18) * Philly Steak (unlocked with James on Rank 19) * Asiago Cheese (unlocked with Franco on Rank 20) * Prosciutto (unlocked with Ivy on Rank 21) * Fresh Garlic (unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. * (tutorial) * * * * * * (Day 2) * (Day 6) * (Day 10) * (Day 13) * (Day 15) * (Day 17) * (Day 19) * (Day 22) * (Day 23) * (Day 25) * (Rank 2) * (Rank 3) * (Rank 4) * (Rank 5) * (Rank 6) * (Rank 7) * (Rank 8) * (Rank 9) * (Rank 10) * (Rank 11) * (Rank 12) * (Rank 13) * (Rank 14) * (Rank 15) * (Rank 16) * (Rank 17) * (Rank 18) * (Rank 19) * (Rank 20) * (Rank 21) * (Rank 22) * (Rank 23) * (Rank 24) * (Rank 25) * (Rank 26) * (Rank 27) * (Rank 28) * (Rank 29) * (Rank 30) * (Rank 31) * (Rank 32) * (Rank 33) * (Rank 34) * (Rank 35) * (Rank 36) * (Rank 37) * (Rank 38) * (Rank 39) * (Rank 40) * (Rank 41) * (Rank 42) * (Rank 43) * (Rank 44) * (Rank 45) * (Rank 46) * (Rank 47) * (Rank 48) * (Rank 49) * (Rank 50) * (Rank 51) * (Rank 52) * (Rank 53) * (Rank 54) * (Rank 55) * (Rank 56) * (Rank 57) * (Rank 58) * (Rank 59) * (Rank 60) * (Rank 61) * (Rank 62) * (Rank 63) * (Rank 64) * (Rank 65) * (Rank 66) * / (Rank 67) * (Rank 68) Closers * (Monday) * (Tuesday) * (Wednesday) * (Thursday) * (Friday) * (Saturday) * (Sunday) Upgrades * Doorbell, $15.00 * Light-Bake Alarms, $120.00 * Regular Alarms, $90.00 * Well-Done Alarms, $120.00 * Oven Booster 1, $100.00 * Oven Booster 2, $150.00 * 4-Cut Guide, $200.00 * 6-Cut Guide, $450.00 * 8-Cut Guide, $400.00 * Square-Cut Guide, $500.00 Décor * Papa Balloons, $45.00 * Potted Tree, $50.00 * Hanging Plant, $70.00 * Pizza Boxes, $50.00 * Bookshelf, $75.00 * Papa Louie Arcade, $400.00 * Lg. Pizzeria Table, $75.00 * Sm. Pizzeria Table, $50.00 * Prickly Cactus, $65.00 * McCoy Arcade, $400.00 * Lg. Taco Table, $75.00 * Sm. Taco Table, $50.00 * Palm Tree, $150.00 * Lg. Luau Table (with Punch), $75.00 * Sm. Luau Table (with Radio), $50.00 * Soda Machine, $175.00 * Lg. Pastel Table, $75.00 * Sm. Pastel Table, $50.00 * Jukebox, $170.00 * Lg. Heart Table, $75.00 * Sm. Heart Table, $50.00 * Lamppost, $130.00 * Lg. Wingeria Table, $75.00 * Sm. Wingeria Table, $50.00 * Lg. Black Table, $75.00 * Sm. Black Table, $50.00 * Jacksmith Arcade, $400.00 * Papa Statue, $200.00 * Romano Portrait, $70.00 * Lg. Gilded Table, $75.00 * Sm. Gilded Table, $50.00 * Trophy Case, $160.00 * Lg. Baseball Table, $75.00 * Sm. Baseball Table, $50.00 * Peanut Barrel, $55.00 * Big Top Balloons, $45.00 * Lg. Carnival Table, $75.00 * Sm. Carnival Table, $50.00 * Sky Ninja Flag, $70.00 * Bonsai, $80.00 * Ninja Fence, $75.00 * Lg. Ninja Table, $75.00 * Sm. Ninja Table, $50.00 * Pine Tree, $80.00 * Brick Fireplace, $125.00 * Coffee Table, $75.00 * Phonograph, $50.00 * Lg. Chili Crate, $75.00 * Sm. Chili Crate, $50.00 * Lg. Onion Crate, $75.00 * Sm. Onion Crate, $50.00 * Newspaper Stand, $75.00 * Steak and Jake Arcade, $400.00 * Lg. Jubilee Table, $75.00 * Sm. Jubilee Table, $50.00 * Lg. Spooky Table, $75.00 * Sm. Spooky Table, $50.00 * Gumball Machine, $85.00 * Lg. Rainbow Table, $75.00 * Sm. Rainbow Table, $50.00 * Comics, $85.00 * Lg. Checker Table, $75.00 * Sm. Checker Table, $50.00 Posters * Window, $65.00 * Flipline Poster, $30.00 * Pepper Poster, $45.00 * Mushroom Poster, $40.00 * Onion Poster, $45.00 * Sausage Poster, $40.00 * Pepperoni Poster, $50.00 * Jojo Poster, $35.00 * Olives Poster, $35.00 * Rings Poster, $45.00 * Bacon Poster, $40.00 * Chicken Poster, $40.00 * Tomato Poster, $50.00 * Colby Jack Poster, $45.00 * Spinach Poster, $40.00 * Beefy Poster, $40.00 * Ham Poster, $45.00 * Pineapple Poster, $35.00 * Anchovies Poster, $40.00 * Meatballs Poster, $50.00 * Basil Poster, $35.00 * Provolone Poster, $40.00 * Capi-Cool Poster, $40.00 * Jalapeno Poster, $45.00 * Philly Steak Poster, $35.00 * Asiago Poster, $45.00 * Prosciutto Poster, $35.00 * Garlic Poster, $45.00 Room * Pink Stripes, $65.00 * Red and White, $65.00 * Valentine Lobby, $65.00 * Green Lobby, $65.00 * Lucky Lobby, $65.00 * Luau Lobby, $65.00 * Easter Style, $65.00 * Big Top Carnival, $65.00 * Primary Stripes, $65.00 * Polka Dots, $65.00 * Honeycomb Lobby, $65.00 * Beach Sunset, $65.00 * Blue and Teal, $65.00 * Burgeria Bricks, $65.00 * Patriotic, $65.00 * Starlight Jubilee, $65.00 * Sky Ninja Theme, $65.00 * Red Sky Wall, $65.00 * Monochrome Wall, $65.00 * Log Cabin, $65.00 * Wood Walls, $65.00 * Purple Plaid, $65.00 * Orange and Black, $65.00 * Multigrain Fields, $65.00 * Harvest Wall, $65.00 * Evergreen Lobby, $65.00 * Candy Cane Theme, $65.00 * Prism Rainbow, $65.00 * New Year Lobby, $65.00 * Griller Stadium, $65.00 * Baseball Theme, $65.00 * Buffaloes Wall, $65.00 * Black and Red, $65.00 * Calypso Style, $65.00 * Swirl Walls, $65.00 * Terra Cotta, $65.00 * Burger Theme, $65.00 * Parsley Walls, $65.00 * Wingeria Style, $65.00 * Sarge Theme, $65.00 * Purple Print, $65.00 * Golden Tiles, $65.00 * Green and White, $65.00 * Pirate Bash, $65.00 * Chili Stripe, $65.00 * Dark Wood Lobby, $65.00 * Portallini Theme, $65.00 * Checkered Walls, $65.00 * Maroon Diamonds, $65.00 Tips Additional Tips are paid with real money, not tips from the game. * $200.00 Tips, $0.99 USD * $500.00 Tips, $1.99 USD * $2,500.00 Tips, $4.99 USD Badges Reaching Ranks * Work Up The Ranks (Reach Rank 5) = $5.00 * Regular Worker (Reach Rank 10) = $5.00 * Employee of the Month (Reach Rank 15) = $10.00 * Pizza Career (Reach Rank 20) = $10.00 * Full-Time Employee (Reach Rank 25) = $15.00 * Long Haul (Reach Rank 30) = $15.00 * Management Material (Reach Rank 35) = $20.00 * Employee of the Year (Reach Rank 40) = $20.00 * Franchise Owner (Reach Rank 50) = $25.00 * Pizzeria Master (Reach Rank 60) = $25.00 * Better Than Papa! (Reach Rank 69) = $30.00 Customer Awards * Bronze Beginning (Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards) = $5.00 * Repeat Customers (Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards) = 10.00 * Silver Medal (Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards) = $15.00 * Restaurant Regulars (Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards) = $20.00 * Go For The Gold (Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers) = $50.00 Shop * Cutting Assistance (Buy all of the Cutting Guides - 4) = $25.00 * Oven Upgrades (Buy all of the Oven Upgrades - 5) = $50.00 * Upgraded Pizzeria (Buy all of the Upgrades - 10) = $50.00 * Spending Spree (Buy any 50 items from the Shop) = $50.00 * Poster Motivation (Buy any 8 Posters from the Shop) = $15.00 * Interior Decorator (Buy any 8 Furniture items from the Shop) = $15.00 * New Coat of Paint (Buy any 4 Room Backdrops from the Shop) = $15.00 Scores * Order Expert (Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders) = $5.00 * Build Expert (Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders) = $5.00 * Cooking Expert (Get a 100% Cooking Score on 20 orders) = $5.00 * Cutting Expert (Get a 100% Cutting Score on 20 orders) = $5.00 * Pizza Perfection (Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders) = $20.00 Jojo * Critically Acclaimed (Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic) - $5.00 * Award Winning Pizzas (Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic) - $10.00 Service Quality * Quality Assurance (Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different days) - $5.00 * High Quality (Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days) - $10.00 Paychecks * First Paycheck (Get your first paycheck on Pay Day) = $5.00 * Month's Pay (Receive your wages on four Pay Days) = $10.00 Customer Groups * Romano Family (Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet - 4) = $10.00 * Closer Crowd (Serve all of the Closers - 7) = $10.00 * Scarlett and the Shakers (Serve all of the members of Scarlett and the Shakers - 4) = $10.00 * The Gang's All Here (Serve all of the customers! - 90) = $50.00 Toppings * Meat Master (Unlock all of the Meat Toppings - 11) = $25.00 * Vegetarian (Unlock all of the Veggie Toppings - 12) = $25.00 * Extra Cheese (Unlock all of the Cheeses - 3) = $15.00 Pizzas * Learning the Basics (Serve 4 Pizzas) = $3.00 * Oven Operator (Serve 30 Regular Pizzas) = $5.00 * Half Baked (Serve 30 Light-Bake Pizzas) = $5.00 * Crispy Crust (Serve 30 Well-Done Pizzas) = $5.00 * Large Slices (Serve 30 4-Cut Pizzas) = $5.00 * Six-Slicer (Serve 30 6-Cut Pizzas) = $5.00 * Classic Cut (Serve 30 8-Cut Pizzas) = $5.00 * Party Cut (Serve 30 Square-Cut Pizzas) = $5.00 * Peppy Pizza (Serve 30 pizzas with Pepperoni) = $5.00 * Sausage Lover (Serve 30 pizzas with Sausage) = $5.00 * Tears of Joy (Serve 30 pizzas with Onions) = $5.00 * Mushroom Madness (Serve 30 pizzas with Mushrooms) = $5.00 * Go Green (Serve 30 pizzas with Green Peppers) = $5.00 * Bacon Boss (Serve 30 pizzas with Bacon) = $5.00 * King of the Rings (Serve 30 pizzas with Banana Peppers) = $5.00 * Olives for All (Serve 30 pizzas with Olives) = $5.00 * Chicken Chopper (Serve 30 pizzas with Chicken) = $5.00 * Tomato Topper (Serve 30 pizzas with Tomatoes) = $5.00 * Cheese Please (Serve 30 pizzas with Colby Jack Cheese) = $5.00 * Finish with Spinach (Serve 30 pizzas with Spinach) = $5.00 * Beefy Pizza (Serve 30 pizzas with Ground Beef) = $5.00 * Hamazing (Serve 30 pizzas with Ham) = $5.00 * Pepper Provider (Serve 30 pizzas with Red Pepper) = $5.00 * Hawaiian Pie (Serve 30 pizzas with Pineapple) = $5.00 * Seafood Server (Serve 30 pizzas with Anchovies) = $5.00 * Meat Lover (Serve 30 pizzas with Meatballs) = $5.00 * Green Garnish (Serve 30 pizzas with Basil Leaves) = $5.00 * Provolone Pal (Serve 30 pizzas with Provolone Cheese) = $5.00 * Keeping it Cool (Serve 30 pizzas with Capicola) = $5.00 * Grab a Spicy Slice (Serve 30 pizzas with Jalapenos) = $5.00 * Steak Slicer (Serve 30 pizzas with Philly Steak) = $5.00 * Asiago Expert (Serve 30 pizzas with Asiago Cheese) = $5.00 * Pies with Prosciutto (Serve 30 pizzas with Prosciutto) = $5.00 * Garlicious (Serve 30 pizzas with Fresh Garlic) = $5.00 Ranks Trivia * This is the first Gameria app where only the To Go! version was made and not the HD version. * Now players can select a female worker for the Pizzeria: Delivery Girl Joy! * This is the first To Go! game that includes a customizable Lobby * If playing as Roy, Joy will be one of the customers. If playing as Joy, Roy will be one of the customers. * There are 90 customers in this game. Santa will not be one of the customers because there are no holidays. Ninjoy is also not on the customer list as well if playing as either Roy or Joy. ** This has led to some people thinking that Ninjoy is actually Joy. This was eventually comfirmed with Joy's Style B outfit in Papa's Sushiria being Ninjoy. * Greg is the first customer to order a Light-Bake pizza. * Marty is the first customer to order a Well-Done pizza. * Big Pauly is the first customer to order a Square Cut pizza. * The title screen music is similar to the one in Papa's Pastaria. * Roy is the first male to appear on a To Go! app logo instead of a HD app logo. Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:App Games Category:2014 Games